


Tender

by peebraindead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, Closeted Character, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, although it gets just a lil sad at the end, i have no idea what im doing, idk honestly i wrote this in one night, im young i can write dirkjohn fluff, its mostly fluff, johns dad is "traditional", kinda??? i guess, theyre teens in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peebraindead/pseuds/peebraindead
Summary: You’re not used to being around many people, you’ve always had your small group of friends. Jade, Rose, Dave, your three best friends since like, 3rd grade! If you’re being honest, you didn’t really want it to change.However, it all changed in the beginning of this year, when Rose and Dave’s cousins moved to your school.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> John and Dirk fall in love wowow I wrote this in one sitting and I suck at writing so sorry if it's Bad!
> 
> All the kids are 15 btw

“Come on, John! I’m gonna be late for work!” your dad shouted from the car.

“Coming!!”

○○○○

It’s been three months since Sophomore Year of high school has started. Three months aren’t a lot, when you think about it. Only about 90 days, even less if you don’t count Saturdays and Sundays. For you, though, it feels like it’s been three _years_. So much has happened, it’s kind of overwhelming. You’re not used to being around many people, you’ve always had your small group of friends. Jade, Rose, Dave, your three best friends since like, 3rd grade! If you’re being honest, you didn’t really want it to change.

However, it all changed in the beginning of this year, when Rose and Dave’s cousins moved to your school. Yours and Jade’s cousins also joined your school, actually, but it’s not like you didn’t know them beforehand.

Now, on most days all eight of you are together at recess. You usually sit next to either Jade or Dave, but try to talk to everyone in the table. You like your new friends, even though you can’t help but miss the days when it was just the four of you.

Rose either sits next to Jade or Roxy, but you saw her talking to Dirk a few times. They seem to be quite similar, you feel like they’d get along. Dave always, _always_ makes crappy jokes at recess, and everyone is a fan of him and his ridiculous sense of humor. Jade tends to be exceptionally friendly, and will definitely try to cheer anyone up if they’re feeling down. Jane usually sits next to one of the new kids and is fairly quiet, although you really like talking to her. Roxy loves chatting with everyone in the table, and from the few conversations you’ve had with her, she seems like an interesting person and a great friend, and you would love to get to know her and become better friends. Dirk and Jake almost always sit next to each other, despite Dirk talking to a bunch of other people. Jake seems very friendly and reminds you of Jade somewhat (well, they _are_ cousins) but he mostly talks with Dirk, Roxy and Jane, other than a quick exchange with Jade from time to time. You assume he’s just nervous and not good with new people, you’re sure you could be friends with him someday.

○○○○

School is stressful and you had many assignments and homework, but getting to know Dirk and Roxy has been the most exciting thing you’ve had the opportunity to do so far. Roxy is absolutely _awesome_ and you love hanging out and playing video games with her, despite her beating you at every single game you two have played.

Getting to know dirk has been a little different. You thought he was the smarter and more stoic version of Dave (if it’s even possible to be _more_ stoic than Dave), but it turns out he’s really dumb for a “Smart Dude”. He loves things like My Little Pony and puppets, and is genuinely passionate about his hobbies and interests. You like that about him.

Actually, you like many things about Dirk.

Over the course of three months, you and Dirk have grown closer together. You especially like pranking him because his reactions are always _gold_ and it’s so funny to watch, but overall, spending time with Dirk is fun. He often goes on rants and tangents about his bizarre interests, and you enjoy teasing him about it when he’s done or, for example, intentionally calling Katanas “swords” right after he’s done talking about the difference between the two. Although, to be honest, you really like listening to those tangents because you like Dirk’s voice and the way he talks. It’s surprisingly calming.

Lately, you’ve started to see other qualities in Dirk that make you happy. Things feel a little… different between you. Dirk is still the dense silly guy you know but now you feel closer to him, even though things haven’t really changed at all. It’s weird and you’ve never felt like it before.

Two weeks ago you two were on your way to science class and when Dirk was getting books from his locker, you noticed he had a shred of paper stuck in his hair so you raised your hand to remove it.

“Don’t touch my fucking hair, dude.” Dirk snapped. You find it silly that he gets so protective over his _hair_ , of all things, but it’s also kind of endearing.

“Haha, sorry! You just had something stuck in it so I got it out for you.” you apologize and show him the small piece of paper.

“Oh. Well, thanks.” he replied.

You grinned at him as an answer and he gave you a half-smirk in return.

He closed his locker and you proceeded on your way to class. When you two were walking, you started thinking about what had just happened. How Dirk’s hair is awfully soft and fluffy, and that you want to run your fingers through it and play with it for hours on end. You had soon stopped yourself from thinking about Dirk’s hair, because _Christ John_ , don’t be weird. Besides, science class was starting.

○○○○

You brush your teeth and take your time to think about your great Dad. He’s the best parent you could’ve asked for, really. You would study hours for a test just to see your Dad’s proud smile.

You wash your mouth, swing your bag over your shoulder and grab your math books. Most of your classes today are with Jade and Rose and you won’t be seeing Dirk a lot, but you do have P.E. with him! You love going to school and seeing all your friends, but you love Wednesdays especially because you have about five classes with Dirk. Thinking of that makes you giddy for some reason.

You rush out of the house and close the door behind you, walking as fast as you can towards Dad’s car so he’ll get to work on time.

“Did you take everything you need?” Dad asks.

“Yes, Dad.” you groan.

“Are you _sure?_ ”

“Yeah! I even checked twice.” you reassure him.

“Good.” he pats on your head and you giggle.

You love your dad. He cares about you deeply, you can feel it.

○○○○

After about ten minutes of Dad driving quietly with faint music from the car radio being the only sound in the car, he says:

“So, how’s high school treatin’ you so far, John?”

“It’s okay, I guess.” you answer half-mindedly.

“Find a girlfriend yet?”

Then you hesitate. You don’t know how to answer. What you do know for sure is that you haven’t found a girlfriend.

A _girl_ -friend.

Your thoughts wonder and suddenly you find yourself thinking back to what happened just a couple of days ago. You remember the uncharacteristically cheerful, almost playful expression on his face as he grabbed you by the hand and walked behind the bleachers. You think about how his lips tasted better than they looked, and felt so good on yours. You hadn’t thought it would feel as good in reality, or that you’d be so happy and excited to be in that moment, but you were wrong. You remember the tender way he touched your jaw and your arm, his hand just barely touching your skin, and the softness of his hair when you sent your hand to it and he didn’t push you away.

You think about how when you both pulled away, you just wanted to put your arms around him and kiss him again, because _fuck_ it felt amazing, and how you think about him more and more, even right now, and just want to be with him and spend as much time with him as you can.

After a few seconds of silence, you simply say:

“No.”

You have no girlfriend.

Dad looks at you and says “Well, don't worry I’m sure one day you’ll find a girl you can settle down with.”

You nod.

The rest of the drive to school is quiet, except for Dad’s comments on certain songs playing on the radio from time to time.

You hug your dad goodbye and make your way to your high school building, humming a melody you like playing on the piano sometimes, and feeling just a bit pensive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 4 reading I hope you liked it!!
> 
> loosely based on this post:  
> http://ot3.tumblr.com/post/166359615727/raddical-highschoolau


End file.
